1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) packaging, and more particularly, to a structure including an electrical property altering, planar member with a solder element of an IC chip package.
2. Background Art
In integrated circuit (IC) packaging, a ball grid array (BGA) connection is formed by application of solder paste to the landing pad on the laminate substrate, placement of a solder ball upon the paste, and reflow of the subsequent structure. Alternatively, a solder element may lay upon the landing pad which has been coated with solder flux and the solder ball is reflowed upon the landing pad. In these IC packages, high speed differential pair signals (e.g., an HSS operating at 10-Gb/s) oftentimes require a direct current (DC) filter in order to allow the high speed alternating current (AC) signal to pass without detrimental effects such as DC noise from the system or from the communication with other modules operating at a different potential. DC filtering is typically provided by discrete surface mount technology capacitors (d-caps) placed in series of the signal line. This type of filtering, however, is not always possible because it requires a certain amount of space that may not be available, causes a disruption of the differential coupling, and may require additional wiring in the Z direction which adds to coupled noise problems.